A Wish is what your Heart Makes
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: A Valentine's Finchel/Klaine Story Finn and Kurt make Rachel and Blaine go on a Treasure Hunt to find there one true loves


With Valentine's day around the corner i made this Finchel/Klaine Story Enjoy it mostly is about Finchel more so yeah.. and its been a while since i wrote so i may be rusty on this one i hope u guys like it... no bad comments please

Valentines Day a day for love, candy and cuddling with your lover. Kurt knew this he thought he hated Valentines Day but not now this would be Kurt and Blaine's first Valentines Day in NY together and Kurt wanted to make it the one Valentines Day Blaine would never forget. Also Finn loved valentines day to he was the holiday lover Christmas was his most favorite holiday but Valentines day was his 2nd favorite because he got to spend it with his lovely wife Rachel Hudson. He wanted to make this valentines day super special he always made each holiday special for Rachel so Finn and Kurt brainstormed together and came up with the most special idea for both of there mates.

The boys had shooed off Rachel and Blaine for the day it was already Feb 13th and Kurt and Finn had to plan what they wanted to do for there lovely husband and wife. Kurt and Finn were relaxing on the couch both sipping on coffee and thinking of what they could do on Valentines Day. Kurt had the perfect plan. "Finn why don't we make them do a treasure hunt it would be so fun we could plan something where we put small clues around NY that will lead them closer to us. I know the perfect place for you to meet up with Rachel you should make her X be at the Bow Bridge as it was your first date in NY." "That's a good idea I was thinking that thanks little bro." Kurt smiles "no problem." "Now I was thinking Central Park for me and Blaine by the fountain and I'm going to see if I can work something where I can have violin players play some music and I'm going to sing him his song of teenage dream the song he sang for me." "I like that idea, well we better get to work Rachel and Blaine is going to be at the spa all day so lets get this underway shall we."

Kurt put his coffee cup into the sink and the boys both got ready for the day showers and all clean and Kurt rustled through the desk drawer and pulled out 2 pads of post-it-notes and a pen. He handed one to Finn and a pen. "Ok lets see we would have to be at our places when they come back home which will be soon so lets head out now before they get home."

Kurt and Finn both wrote a note on the post-it-notes and left a rose and teddy bear by the note and they both grabbed their coats and headed out the door and hailed a taxi to there first area to plant the first clue.

Finn ended up at NYDA it was first place he came to visit Rachel when he came to NY and also took some classes there with her so he placed the 2nd clue on her old dorm room door. Someone walked by and asked what he was doing. "Oh it's a game for my wife we used to go to the school and I'm doing a valentine's time day treasure hunt game this used to be her old dorm room so yeah he said with a nervous smile." "Oh ok well I'll tell people to leave it alone I think its cute what your doing she will love it she's lucky to have a kind husband like you. Finn gave a lopsided smile and said "Thanks I hope she likes this idea I really want to woo her this year." "Well good luck to you mate" and the stranger walked away. Finn placed the note on the door with a rose taped to the door also and sprinted out of the school to his next designation.

Kurt was over at his and Blaine's favorite coffee place they first went here when Blaine had finally moved to NY and he told the lady at the counter to give him this note when he comes looking for Kurt. The lady knew Kurt and Blaine very well and gave him a bright smile "Sure sweetie I can do that for you, what's this for?" "It's a Valentines Day game we are doing." "We? "Oh me and my brother Finn he is doing it for Rachel and I'm doing it for Blaine." "Oh that is sweet well you have fun I'll make sure to give it to him when he comes in." "Thanks Sarah" Kurt said with a smile and rushed out of the coffee shop with his favorite cup of coffee in hand and headed to the last place on his list which was the park.

Finn had one more stop before the bridge he stopped at the flower shop right across from the bridge it was like that day all over again when he came to NY and saw Rachel at the bridge he was going to make her re-live it all over. He went inside the flower shop and the lady at the counter gave him a smile and asked "What can I help you with sir." "I would love a bunch of your most colorful flowers." The lady smile and picked a few Pink, Blue and Yellow and White Roses and put them into a bunch and gave him the flowers. Finn paid for the flowers and said thanks and headed out to the bridge it was getting closer for him to meet Rachel and he wanted to be there first.

Blaine and Rachel arrived home feeling like a million bucks after the day at the spa. Rachel pulled out her key and slid the door open to an empty loft. Rachel and Blaine walked in and called out the boy's names no one talked back. Rachel looked at Blaine. "Well that's strange I wonder where they are?" Blaine set down his bag on the couch and walked over to the table seeing the rose and teddy bear. "Hey Rachel look he picked up the teddy bear and rose and showed it to Rachel. The teddy bear and Rose each had a note on it with their names scribbled on the front.

The teddy bear was for Blaine and the rose was for Rachel. Blaine opened his note and read it out loud. Hey sweetie come find me your first clue is something warm and sweet. Blaine thought for a moment the coffee shop. Rachel smiled and he headed to the coffee shop and saw Sarah behind the counter and waved at her.

"Ah Blaine I was wondering when you were coming Kurt came by today and left me this note." Blaine took the note and read it to himself. It read to come to the place we first shared out first kiss under the stars. Blaine knew right away what place it was the gazebo at Central Park. Blaine got his order of coffee and headed to the park.

Rachel opened her note and sniffed the rose it smelled like Finn and she smiled and held the rose close to her chest as she read the note. It said hey babe come find me first go to the place we first met in NY where I came you and saw you dance the night away. Rachel thought oh the school he came there and saw me dance so she put the rose in a vase and headed to NYDA. Once at the school she went through the hallways and stumbled by her old dorm on the door was a note with Finn's handwriting and another rose taped to the door. She took the rose and read the note. It read next clue come to the first place we had our date. She knew where to go Bow Bridge.

Blaine arrived at the park and looked around for Kurt he was by the gazebo that was stringed with little white and red hearts and the gazebo was all decked out with ribbons and everything. Blaine got a little misty eyed and walked over to the gazebo and hugged and kissed him personally. "Happy Valentines Day Blaine I love you." "I love you to Kurt this is amazing how did you do this?" "I have my ways" as he told him to sit down as a band came out and started the tune for teenage dream started to play and Kurt started to sing. Blaine's eyes lit up and he smiled as Kurt sang to him the song he sang for him.

After the song Blaine had tears falling from his eyes and he just hugged Kurt and they both kissed under the stars and headed back to the loft.

Finn was at the bridge waiting for Rachel when he finally saw her coming down the sidewalk to the bridge his breath caught in his throat it was like reliving that day all over again when they first came to the bridge. Rachel spotted him and she smiled seeing him standing there in a tux with flowers. Rachel smiled and approached him with love he held out his arms and they embraced and kissed. "Finn this is beautiful." "Only for you Rachel I wanted to re-live our first date here I know it isn't daytime but night time is better because we have the stars now its more pretty. "Yes it is as Rachel looked up into his eyes and kissed him deeply. Finn put out his hand and led her back to the taxi and they went out for dinner and headed back to the loft.

Kurt and Blaine arrived at the loft first before Rachel and Finn. Kurt opened the door for Blaine and he couldn't even hold on any longer. Kurt grabbed Blaine by his tie and pulled him into their bedroom and gently pushed him down on their bed. Kurt got on top of him and slowly started to unbutton his shirt and he ran his hands up and down his chest feeling ever muscle extract with each breath. Kurt ran his hand down even more and started to unbutton Blaine's pants and he ran his hand over Blaine's boxers feeling his hard member calling out for him. Blaine moaned out his name and said, "no teasing." Kurt just smiled and pulled down his boxers and let his member be free and he stroked it while slowly kissing him and running his free hand through his hair. Blaine moaned into the kiss and made it deeper.

Finn and Rachel arrived back home and Finn paid the taxi driver and he helped Rachel out of the back and they headed into the lobby and into the loft he picked her up bridal style and she giggle and slapped his chest saying to "put me down Finn I can walk." "Not tonight I'm in charge of where you go and I'm taking you to the bedroom he said with a growl.

Rachel laughed and they headed into their bedroom and Finn closed the door with his foot and he placed Rachel on the ground and pushed her up against the door and ran his tongue over her neck hovering over his pulse point feeling it beat on his tongue begging for release. Rachel moaned out his name and started to unbutton his tux and take off his tie and undershirt. Once Finn was shirtless in front of her she ran her hands over his firm chest muscles pausing her movements and placing her palm on his heart feeling it beat underneath her palm she smiled up at him and kissed him deeply as Finn walked her to the bed and gently lied her down.

Rachel flipped them over and she was on top of Finn straddling his waist Finn smiled and Rachel ran her hands down his pants and unzipped letting them taking them off and tossing them to the floor. She ran her hand over the middle of his boxers rubbing his dick though the cotton of his boxers and he hissed out in pleasure. Rachel smirked and slowly pulled down his boxers letting his member be free of his clothes prison and out into the light. She slowly went down on him and took him in her mouth and sucked like a lollipop. Finn growled out in lust and smiled. He hasn't got a BJ like this from Rachel in a long time.

Rachel could tell by the change in Finn's breathing he was close and she wanted to feel him inside of her. She slowly removed her mouth from his dick with a slight pop and whispered inside of Finn ear's "Take me away." Finn smirked and Rachel grabbed a condom out of the bedside drawer and slipped it on and flipped Rachel over once more so he was on top and started to slowly enter her. Finn ran his thumb over her nipples keeping her more excited with each inch going in and hitting that sweet spot of Rachel's. Rachel moaned out his name with each trust and love tap. Finn picked up his speed and the sounds of pleasure, hard breathing and moans of love.

Finn growled out her name with one more thrust and he came hard and Rachel came next. Finn slowly pulled out of Rachel and rolled off to the side of the bed catching his breath. Rachel lay next to him and laid her head on his chest and kissed him while listening to his heartbeat slow down back to a normal rate after the excitement. I love you Rachel happy Valentines Day he said with a kiss. Rachel smiled and got up and grabbed Finn's hand and they headed into the shower for round 2 and after that excitement they were tired so they crawled back into bed and Rachel cuddled up to Finn and feel asleep to the soft beat of his heart. Finn kissed her forehead and fell asleep next.

The end

Happy Valentines Day everybody :)


End file.
